Tears don't fall
by Secretlywritten
Summary: After she stopped hounding him and got a boyfriend, Edd thought his life would be free of the blue haired kanker sister. That is until he witnesses something happen to her at the hands of her so called boyfriend. The good natured Edd tries to deal with her abuse case head on even if he must wait for her to let him.
1. Witness

-Mariexedd fan fiction! Warning! There will be triggers of abuse, cutting, and mental health as well as strong language-

-After she stopped hounding him and got a boyfriend, Edd thought his life would be free of the blue haired kanker sister. That is until he witnesses something happen to her at the hands of her so called boyfriend. The good natured Edd tries to deal with her abuse case head on even if he must wait for her to let him-

-please enjoy!-

Eddward Vincent walked through the halls of Peach Creek Highschool during after school hours, because of cleaning duties, humming to himself. He was having the best day. He got his report card, all A's even in his dreaded gym class. He was practically skipping down the halls. He had the young scientists convention to look forward to that weekend. His life was perfect. The fact that Marie Kanker, because she got a boyfriend, stopped bugging him just two years ago was a miracle.

Just as he thought about that name a loud noise came down the hall and scared the living daylights out of him. He ran towards the noise, it came from the door at the back of the school. Who was here at this hour? Edd thought he'd be the only one there other than the many teachers and staff. He ran as fast as his feet could bring him, fear setting in. He didn't want anything broken on his watch, if he let it happen his perfect record would be tarnished. Edd even if he was a bit lanky was tall enough to have some intimidation over his peers, so he kept his eyes on the way to the back of the school.

What he saw, he wasn't ready to see. He saw Marie Kanker pinned against the door with her arms behind her, and her boyfriend Douglas Grayson holding his fingers around her neck. "I don't care about what you say that he was to you, he doesn't need to talk to you! You're mine! You fucking got that?" After he said that, he forcefully kissed her. Edd had never seen a man be so forceful with their women. The sight sent chills down his spine, seeing the normally confident and bad ass girl shrink down in defeat. "Yes..." she whimpered quietly, but that wasn't enough. He turned her towards him and slapped her. The sound echoed through the quiet halls causing the quiet onlooker to flinch. "Yes! Fine! It won't be a problem! Please stop... you're hurting me again..." her words were full of emotion. "Fine... i gotta go! Head to that stupid trailer park!" He said pushing her to the ground and leaving out the door.

In a panic Edd tripped causing Marie to turn towards him with wide eyes. She realized, Edd saw... he saw him hurt her... why did it have to be him?... of all the people she knows... Edd still meant a lot to her, even if she didn't exist to him beyond this

"M-marie... I... I can't-" he was interrupted by her, her voice was scared. "How much did you see?!" She jumped up, her back against the door. "I... welll... I... saw him... hurt you..." he was more concerned than afraid. "Don't say anything... got it... just shut your trap about it..." she looked like a dear in headlights. Edd stood there dumbfounded, did he hear her say to be quiet about this?

"But Marie! It's against my beliefs to treat this like nothing..." he didn't understand what was just happening. She said that he was hurting her again? Did he do this often? He didn't want it to continue, but he couldn't help but feel out of place. He barely talks to her, or knows her personally.

"To you... i don't exist unless I'm forcing myself on you remember?... so continue that... besides... your friends wouldn't let you help a Kanker remember... I'm nothing without him around... " she said with a frown watching him turn away with a confused and guilty look. "But Marie... I ... I ... don't understand..." her saw her face change to a more serious one. "Then let me put it into better words... you saw nothing... this is nothing... this talk never happened... and please stay away... i don't want him to get mad at you too..." with those words she left.

Later at Eddy's house he couldn't stop thinking about what he saw. How are you supposed to just forget watching someone you've seen and known for years get beaten up by their boyfriend and let it happen. He couldn't stop picturing her fall to the ground, or when Douglas slapped her. He was a jock, and was one of the stronger football players beneath Kevin and Ed. He didn't hit her lightly, she was going to bruise. He wouldn't be able to look at her without thinking of this!

"Sock head? You cool man?" Eddy said eating a piece of pizza, looking at his friend with a raised brow. "Uh... yeah! I'm cool, happening, and not freaking out!" He said nervously, receiving two looks of concern from his close childhood friends. "Double D?" Ed said tilting his head in confusion. "I need to do the laundry! See you guys tomorrow!" Edd said running out the door door and not stopping until his eyes met the sight of the inside of his house. He sighed and slid down the door "oh dear... i can't just forget it... i gotta do something... i gotta get her to let me." He thought before heading to do his chores.

To be continued!

-what do you think will happen next? Please review and leave some positive feedback! Thanks for reading this! The rest of the chapters will probably be long longer than this!-


	2. Friends?

-Chapter 2! Indeed will be a much longer chapter-

Marie woke up the next day she felt like shit, she had fallen quite hard and she had a bruise on her cheek. When she got in the door of the day before her sisters asked her where the hell she was. She didn't give them an answer and just went into her room. She couldn't believe that Edd saw yesterday, nobody knew about this and now he did. she got ready for the day, putting on makeup to hide the bruises that she could. she began to make her way to the school without her sisters. Without him she had literally nobody... he paraded her around like a personal trophy to other guys. It was like he was saying "look at who is catering to the whim of big old Doug." She was like the background of his life. All her friends were his, she couldn't leave... no matter how much she wanted to.

meanwhile on the other side of the area, Edd was in his room. he was getting ready for the day, but today he found himself lost in ironing his shirt and almost burnt it. he needed to get to school , he needed to make sure she was okay. rushed out the door to where his friends were waiting , and walked with them with them to school. when he made it into the school he raced for the cafeteria, all the jocks hung out in there with their girlfriends in the morning. Douglas was a jock , so Marie would be right there with them.

when he was in the cafeteria he spotted her instantly , she was sitting next to him looking depressed. how could she live with knowing that he was going to hurt her. Edd felt a little time bomb ticking inside him, especially when Douglas wrap his arms around her. he was putting on a show, and it looked so fake. she looked uncomfortable like she didn't want to be there, but it was like he kept her pinned there.Why was she protective of her relationship with him?

He saw several disgusting looking hickeys on her neck, she let him do that to her. Marie noticed him looking at her and she looked at him, glaring at him. She was ushering his attention away from her , she wanted him not to look at her and forget. Douglas seem to notice his girlfriend, and looked up at Edd with a curious but possessive look. " Hey stick figure! stop looking at my woman!" He said glaring at him. Edd continued to stare at both of them, Douglas was about to get up until Marie put a hand on him. Her eyes begged him not to do anything, silently pleading him to stay where he was seated. " hey Double D what's up?" Kevin said, Kevin was less of a bully now. Edd tore his gaze away from Marie, he didn't want to make a scene.

" oh you know, just hanging out..." he looked at Marie and Douglas again, deciding to put it to rest for now. she was at least okay, and that's all that mattered. " well I'll be heading to class folks, enjoy your endeavors!" he said turning tail and exiting the cafeteria. He was normally gentlemen, he was very polite with everyone. after watching what he saw yesterday, all he wanted to do was give Douglas a good punch to the face. he needed a good excuse to talk to her about it where Douglas wouldn't be around, but it was like he was the very jealous type by what he was yelling at her yesterday. he saw how he became obsessive, possessive, and downright violent when it came to other men looking at his women.

he got his chance in math class, the teacher told Marie that her grades were going down and that she needed a tutor to help her fix them. right away Edd offered, not wasting the opportunity. the math teacher smiled at him, thanking him for his generosity. if only she knew the reason why he actually wanted to tutor her in the first place , she wouldn't be smiling.

"When would you like me to tutor you?" Edd said hoping he'd give her a place, time, or even just say something other than no. " here's my number I'll text you when I can." with that she turned and left the class. Edd waited around, and saw her talking to Douglas. " Trust me babe, he's not the type of guy to do that... He's too much of a gentleman or something to do that... plus he hates me... and my teacher is making me..." she was trying to calm him down again. he gave her an angry sigh and nodded. " you text me whenever I text you... Got it?!" he was talking to her in a stern voice , oh how Edd just wanted to punch him. Edd knew a man that hits a woman doesn't deserve a woman, plain and simple... he deserved to be in jail. He got a text from Marie saying that she would be over after school to work on her work and that's it. he texted a reply of "okay", but he planned on asking for questions. he wanted to get to the bottom of this, and help her.

-*a few hours later*

When he was sitting in front of her in his living room was a different story. "Why do you let this happen?" He asked, she was doing her homework.

She was exceptionally quiet, and didn't answer any questions. "Why do you suddenly care!?" She stood up yelling at him. "I may not have paid attention to you, but that doesn't mean I will let you continue in harms path!" He said as he started show her a new side of him. "I have nobody without him! I only have friends because of his friends! I only have money for food because of him! If I have to take a few hits for that... then I will... thanks for the tutoring... Edd" she said trying to leave. "Is that it?..." his reply was not what she expected. "You know what... fuck off... this isn't your problem..." she ran out of the house, and sat on the curb. She didn't want to talk to Edd like this, but that's because she was protecting both of them. If Douglas knew about their conversation... he'd put her or Edd in the hospital. She needed to get him to want to keep his distance.

"I can be your get away..." Edd said sitting next to her. "What?" She asked turning to him. "Marie... i can be the place for you to get away... i can help patch your wounds and bruises... i can be a friend... just please don't feel like you need to stay there..." Edd was using the opportunity to the fullest. "No... this is too much for you to deal with... besides... it's been a year and a half... it's not like it'll change because you want it to..." was all she said before getting up and heading home. This was going to be harder than he thought...

-*a few days later*

She completely disappeared from his sights, was she hiding from him? He was afraid of her in the past... he was supposed to not care... but he had to. He was the good natured Edd, the personal nurse to everyone, the parental figure to everyone who needed it, and the one who many came to for advice. He realized that to Marie Kanker, he was the guy who hated her for years, wanted nothing to do with her, the person who could have never suspected this if he hadn't seen him with her in the back door area. She didn't want his help... he felt guilty... her life now... he was partially to blame. If he actually tried to get to know her after her she left him alone, he would have tried to convince her to leave much sooner. He'd rather have her bugging him and having fun, than hiding a year and half of abuse. He realized something... was she also protecting him?

He found himself depressed... he knows it's happening, and isn't allowed to help. He wanted to solve everyone's problems. He grew rage, he was angry now.

He helped nazz out of a relationship that wasn't healthy... why couldn't he help Marie? That's when he realized that this was no ordinary girl... he had to earn her trust... accept her wishes... take it slow... he wasn't giving up now, or ever. He'd make her feel accepted, give her life, and help her live a comfortable life. These are just claims that he was telling himself... but he had the determination to make it happen.

He texted her...

-*Marie... i will not talk about it if you don't want it, I'll let you be... but promise me this... may we try being friends? I will be a real friend to you... not just a person who wants to help you... but an actual friend... please consider giving this a try.*

He waited for an hour for her response...

-*okay... we'll try... don't blow up my phone and only speak to me during our texts and study sessions...*

He jumped up with glee!

-*thank you for giving a friendship between us a chance! I'll make sure to keep those requests in mind! "

She responded much quicker.

-*thanks for trying to be respectful... i don't get that a ton here*

He frowned, she really did need to be warmed up... just a little bit.

-*ask anything about me and like a friend i will share*-

Her reply made him smile.

-*do you appreciate concerts?*

He replied.

-*yes of course!*

-*my first concert was the band slipknot!*

He laughed when he saw her reply.

-*... wow, didn't take you for a metal fan... *

He made sure to reply quickly.

-*Ed showed me, so I've grown to appreciate it...*

He felt like he was giving her something she didn't have...

-*well good to know that we have something in common... good night Edd...*

He was her place to come to now, even if she wasn't physically with him.

-*good night Marie... pleasant dreams-

He knew that she would eventually trust him enough to let him in, let him help... he started to forceful... so all he had to do now was wait for her to let him...

-that's chapter 2! I appreciate everyone who is taking the time to read this story! Place review and i will keep this story alive! I have big plans for this one!-


	3. Who is Marie?

-chapter 3! Glad some like this! This chapter is only Marie's pov related*

At first she said she'd be friends, because she thought hopefully her saying yes to him would keep him away from her. She was beginning to rethink it after what began to be a full week of . What worried her was Douglas... he would no doubt be furious with her having a guy friend. Even if it was Edd... the way he stared at the two in the cafeteria put Douglas in a terrible mood. Being friends with him was dangerous for sure. It had started as a different plan. She'd be nice... she'd play along with it and hopefully have him forget about it. He'd give up eventually... right?

She loved him still, sure... but she was angry with him at the time. He picked now to pay attention to her!? Even if she wanted and needed the attention... he was fine before he witnessed it. She regretted staying to help her art teacher... at first she regretted talking to that other boy... it was her fault at that moment... no it wasn't her fault! What made her realize her worth was that someone was possibly starting to pick her up where she'd fallen even if he was a main reason for why she was there in the first place. Edd looked to be determined.

He wasn't like the other people at the school... it's like he has to be the hero. She was sure that he wasn't going to be her savior this time, but still it was nice to have someone to talk to that wasn't forced to because they would get pummeled by her asshole of a boyfriend. That was also the reason she couldn't stay mad at him. He was actually making an effort. It had been two days and their only interaction was texting and tutoring. She kept quiet, only answering when it was pertaining a math problem. This had been going on for the whole of their three hour torturing sessions and she still kept quiet for most of it.

Until one question caught her off guard and brought out something she at first wasn't really ready to hear, especially from him after all that had happened even before this all started. It made her want to really rethink her thoughts of letting him in, but would she actually let herself trust him again after that. Before she reacted out of anger and emotion mixed with fear and exhaustion. She was tired, so... so... tired and sometimes had aspirations of taking her own life. She kept replaying her's and Edd's conversation.

-* earlier that day*

Her and Edd were studying when her surprisingly stopped asking her questions for over an hour. She started lose herself in the work. Tiredly droning out answers on her sheet. She was thrown out of it when he started to aggressively tap the table and looked her in the eyes with ty saddest expression she's ever seen on his face. She saw something she wasn't used to... guilt, embarrassment, pain and confusion. He eventually found words.

"Marie... i realize that you and I have just started talking... but I have always wondered what you were like behind the childhood game of cat and mouse... regardless of what is happening now i really want to know who you are, so who is Marie?" She looked up at him and gave him a very confused look.

"What?" That was the only thing that left her lips. "Pardon my language, but... fuck this entire situation... i wish this was never the reason for you and I to start interacting... i feel immense guilt for never giving you a chance to be close to me because of my stupid fears. I wish i was interacting with the real Marie instead of the broken woman i helped create..." he felt emotional, it never supposed to be this way. This sparked a question from her.

"You helped create me? my question is why you are trying now to fix me when the damage is already too much? you can't fix a hell that you helped create Edd... it's just not possible... i went to him after you basically told that you were always better off without me..." her family didn't support her, she had no real friends... she wasn't even sure if Edd would stick around after the problem was "fixed" in his eyes.

"I'm determined even if I get hurt because it's my fault that you were pushed here after our last interaction before you turned away to cover up the wounds with dirty bandaids... i never wanted you hurt... but i did it myself and therefore I am a no greater man than he is... however, there is room for change and I want you to be happy, i would live my life miserably to see you free from this situation because you deserve better..." he couldn't believe he drove her away with his hurtful words.

He spoke again "I know that you are not giving me real emotions and when you text me, it's forced... but I need to respect you and your right to stay silent... if my first bridge to fix whatever this is becomes the texts that you want me to receive then so be it... but I will never leave... ever again... becauseI don't want you to give up on life when you still so young... i want to help build you up so you no longer need both him or myself... if this helps then i will say I am sorry Marie... i should have noticed, your family should have noticed... it's never too late to be free again... from him, me or even yourself at this time... i just hope that you will finally be at peace..." after his words she felt her mind go blank.

Her body felt such a wave of emotion that she got up and left, never turning back.

-*back in the present*

She did bring herself to text him a "thank you" he was right, she didn't deserve this.

But she didn't know how to leave without dying coming into the question.

She was gonna ride this out and see how much he really had in him before he'd let her go again. This time she really hoped he wouldn't.

\- thanks for reading this and I am sure that I will be updating again soon!-


End file.
